


Silver Shroud

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comeplay, Costumes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Mistaken Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: While Nora is dressed as the Shroud, she has to meet with Hancock. As it turns out, the Mayor is more charming than Nora realized, and even the Shroud is helpless against him.





	Silver Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17: Costumes
> 
> Yay! I'm keeping up, haha. However, it's getting more difficult. So, if anyone has ideas or suggestions for any prompt you'd like to see (pairings, tropes, anything) pleeeease let me know, hahah.
> 
> Also, yes I know Rad-away is an IV, but I made it a pill because. . . smut?

 

Nora grinned as she stared at John, that smirk on his lips doing something sinful to her insides.

 

He had no idea who she was.

 

It was written all over the threat in his shoulders, the interest in his eyes. Normally, John would throw his arm around her shoulders and offer her a drink. They were partners in crime around Goodneighbor, getting into trouble and causing problems. Never anything more, not even stolen, drunken kisses. She'd wanted it, but John had never shown the least bit of interest. She was, at best, a little sister to him.

 

That look in John’s eyes?

 

Yeah, he was thinking about more.

 

Guess her Silver Shroud costume was good for something.

 

She’d wrapped the silver scarf up, around her mouth, and kept the hat tipped down. She’d expected him to realize it right away, to call her out the moment she’d stepped into his office.

 

Instead, he’d only chuckled and flirted with her.

 

“Ya know, I’ve been looking at those Silver Shroud posters for a long time. Kent, he’s been hiding out in that room doing who knows what to ‘em for years. But, Silver Shroud didn’t have a rack like that.”

 

Nora held in her laughter. “Many have tried to pierce the Shroud, but none succeeded,” she said in her Silver Shroud voice.

 

“Oh, sister, I wanna pierce the Shroud for sure.” He walked up, using a gait Nora had never seen. All confidence and snark. “I like myself a masked crusader.”

 

She tilted her face down to help further hide her face as she put her hand on his chest. “I am married to justice, fellow purveyor of righteousness.”

 

“Purveyor? Well that sounds just up my alley.” He slid his hands into her coat, grasping her waist. “And I ain’t asking you to marry me. I’ll fuck you over this couch and you can go on home to Justice when we’re done, huh?” He leaned in, ruined lips pressing against her throat, below the scarf. “Tell me yes, Shroud.”

 

She pulled in a shaky breath, cursing her inability to stay unaffected. “That. . . that is agreeable,” she forced out in her Silver Shroud voice.

 

“Yeah, I bet it is.” John twisted her and pushed her forward, until she knelt on the couch, hands braced on the back of it.

 

Leave it to John to be able to disrobe a woman in no time flat, because he had her coat unbuttoned and pants around her knees in moments. His rough fingers stroked against her cunt, not asking, not easing into it.

 

“That feels fucking nice, sunshine,” he growled out. “Never figured I’d get to fuck the Shroud. Come on, girly, talk to me some more in that voice of yours.”

 

He grabbed her knees and worked the pants off her entirely, then spread her knees further. He left the other items on, but hiked up the coat so it pooled around the small of her back. His hands grabbed her ass in a tight grip. “Oh, that’s damned nice. A shame you hide it under this coat.”

 

A rustle of cloth was all the warning she got before something hard pressed against her. She gasped and dropped her forehead against the back of the couch.

 

“I don’t wanna hear that, Shroud. Let me hear that radio voice, huh?”

 

Nora whined softly, but he wouldn’t move. “This city is ill,” she said.

 

He pushed into her. “Oh, yeah, it is, sweetie. You gonna do something about it?”

 

“I’ll bring these criminals to their knees.”

 

His fingers dug into her hips as he took her, hard and fast and everything that was John. He leaned over her, setting on hand on the back of the couch for leverage. The gravel of his voice slid into her ear. “You will? Sorta like you’re on yours now?”

 

“No one puts the Shroud on her knees.”

 

“What do you call this, then?” His hips snapped forward into a hard thrust. “Guess it takes one costumed freak to best another. We gotta stick together, you know?”

 

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Hancock released her hip with the other hand and reached between her legs to her clit. It meant only a throaty moan escaped.

 

“Yeah, forget your talking, Shroud. Just give me those moans till I get us both there. You done enough for this city, let me just take care of ya, now.”

 

Nora kept her forehead down, hands grasping the couch as she moved her hips, trying to keep up with his rhythm.

 

He didn’t let her adjust, though, didn’t let her get any sort of grounding. No matter what she did, he kept her guessing. Hips circled, grinding into her, the scars of his radiation burns sliding against her clit. He didn’t let up with his voice, either, and that was the worst of it.

 

The filthy things that spilled from his lips made her think about all the stupid jokes he told when they drank together. She felt like he’d been half-assing it all.

 

“You are so fucking wet, Shroud. The second you walked in here, I thought about taking you. Ain’t just how you look in this, either. I like a woman who knows her way around a gun, one who doesn’t take shit the way it’s handed to ‘em. You ain’t making nearly enough noise, though. Gotta warn them evil-doers off, don’t ya?” He used his weight to fuck her deeper, fingers pinching her clit.

 

Nora came hard, head thrown back, eyes shut tight, but her hips didn’t stop. She still wanted to feel him moving, feel him taking her.

 

When was the last time she’d had a moment of utter insanity like this? Not since she’d woken up, not since she’d had to start her one-woman crusade. She lost herself in it, the safety and anonymity and sense of belonging. Anyone else? She couldn’t trust anyone else, but she trusted John. No matter the bullshit he pulled, she could trust him.

 

He snarled in her ear, sounding like the ferals she put down, before he bit his teeth down on her shoulder and came inside of her. He filled her, and a slight heat that edged into a burn settled. It made sense, she supposed. Their blood was radioactive, why wouldn’t semen be?

 

He released her shoulder and slid out of her, hands running down her back, over her sides, like he was memorizing her shape. “Fucking pretty,” he muttered, voice low.

 

Nora groaned as she reached for her clothing, but John came back and pushed her to sitting. He didn’t reach for the scarf, just spread her legs and knelt between them.

 

“What are you doing?” She forgot to mask her voice.

 

“Oh, ain’t that a pretty voice, Shroud?” No recognition.

 

The breathy quality of her voice must have hidden it.

 

“I’m cleaning you out. Smoothskins don’t handle ghoul come so well, so we’re gonna get ya cleaned up and give you a dose of Rad-away before you head out to fight evil. Don’t want ya going ghoul, do we?”

 

Nora frowned when she realized he had no rag, nothing to clean her with.

 

He only winked at her, like he knew her train of thought. “Don’t need a rag. Got a tongue that’ll work just as well.”

 

She had no chance for that to even sink in before John drug his tongue up her cunt, gathering the come that had already slid from her, collecting in her folds. He took his fingers to spread her open, tongue dipping into her.

 

John wasn’t quiet, wasn’t polite. The noises in the room would have made her blush if she wasn’t too busy trying to breathe through the onslaught of his tongue.

 

He slid a finger into her, curling it and pulling it out, only to lick that finger clean. “You got one more in ya, don’t you? I mean, the Silver Shroud wouldn’t be done after one lousy little orgasm, would she?”

 

John didn’t wait for an answer before focusing his attention on her clit. If his fingers had done a number on her clit, it was nothing compared to his ruined lips. They drug across the sensitive flesh, the ridges of the burns wet with his saliva and come. His fingers continued inside her, and even the slight burn of his fucking come turned her on.

 

Her thighs trembled as she got closer, her hand reaching out to grasp the back of his head. She knocked off his stupid hat, fingers following the ridges of the burns on his scalp as she pulled him closer.

 

His chuckle was muffled by her folds, the only reason he could probably breath because he had no fucking nose anyways.

 

On one particularly hard thrust of his fingers, Nora came, hips lifting then pulling away.

 

John didn’t move away, still dragging lazy licks across her cunt like he had all fucking day to stay there. The burn had lessened, telling her he must have gotten most of his come out.

 

The idea had her cheeks heating.

 

He pressed a kiss to her clit before standing, hands on her thighs to leverage himself up. He walked to his desk, fishing around, until he found a pill he brought back. Rad-away.

 

He slid his fingers beneath her scarf, pressing the pill into her mouth. His finger drug over her bottom lip before pulling away. “Come back sometime, Shroud.”

 

Nora stood, legs shaky. She went toward the door, but John caught her arm. He pulled her back and kissed her through he scarf. Heat and mentats filled her mouth, and she kissed him back. He broke the kiss, a smile on his lips that held something she hadn’t ever seen in him before:

 

Loneliness.

 

“Come back,” he repeated.

 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving.

 

#

 

John sighed as he laid on the couch, leg up over the back, leaning against the arm rest.

 

Fuck furniture.

 

He hated using the shit the way he was supposed to. Some rebellous part of him refused to sit on it the right way.

 

Besides, he was too wound up.

 

How had he let that girl go? He hadn’t had fun like that in a long-damned time. Such a warm body, so damned pretty, the way it danced under his touch. Normally he fucked while high, with people just as high. He traded chems for sex, or just quickies in the Third Rail when they couldn’t wait anymore.

 

When was the last time he’d been sober while he screwed? When he’d finished and wanted them to stay? Wanted to see ‘em again?

 

Fuck, it had been years, at least.

 

But he wanted her to stay. Maybe it was the stupid fucking costume, or the fact she was taking out the low lives he loathed, or maybe he just hadn’t had a smoothskin in a while. All he knew was that he wanted to go find her and drag her ass back.

 

That wasn’t happening though. She’d run off a week before and he hadn’t heard a peep since. Fucking figures.

 

Who wanted a junkie ghoul in a stupid outfit?

 

A crazy bitch in a similar stupid outfit, he’d hoped.

 

“You’re scowling,” came a voice that had John jumping up.

 

No, not his mystery girl. Just Nora, his little slip of a vault dweller. She liked to head into town every few weeks for fun and relaxation. And he humored her because she was cute and he was always up for fun.

 

He’d offered to head out with her, but she always turned her down. She had MacCready with her, so why would she want to haul a fucking ghoul around?

 

“Hey, sister,” he said, flicking the front of his hat in greeting. “Ain’t seen you in a few weeks.”

 

She shrugged as she walked in, that vault suit she wore hugging her. That fucking thing should be illegal. Even though he refused to think of her like that, there wasn't any ignoring the way her ass looked in that thing.

 

“Been busy.”

 

He grinned at her. “You here for some fun? Could head to the third rail, get drunk on Charlie's shitty beer.”

 

She pulled her hand from behind her to show a bottle of moonshine from the Dugout Inn. “I brought the fun stuff this time.”

 

He smiled, a real damn smile. “Well, ain’t you just my kind of freak show? Come on in. You brought the booze, I’ll supply the chems. We’ll lock that door and have ourselves an evening.”  

 

She shoved the bottle at him and turned so fast he almost missed the flush on her cheeks.

 

Well. . . that was new.

 

#

 

Nora laughed at the way John laid on the floor, his head in her lap. They’d finished off the moonshine and moved onto whiskey that burned her throat. John had taken more mentats than she could count, but she hadn’t taken one, yet.

 

“Come on, dollface. Would I ever steer ya wrong?”

 

“Yeah, probably. Of course, you’d be headed the wrong way, so I’d just be following you there.”

 

He laughed as he stared up at her, mentat between his fingers. “Trust me?”

 

She did. She knew it. Nora nodded and opened her mouth.

 

John reached up, sliding the pill into her mouth, and it felt so much like after they’d had sex. The liquor clouded her head, and she closed her lips around his finger in a blatant offer.

 

He groaned, the rumble deep and tempting as he pulled his finger away. “Come on, Nora, I know liquor makes me look a lot fucking better, but let’s behave.”

 

Nora moved, and he got off her lap, sitting up and wavering. Nora leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. She’d have broken her nose if he had one to hit it against.

 

John leaned backward. “Hey now. You’re drunk and that chem is gonna start playing with the alcohol and that ain’t the time to decide to be getting into pants, no matter how charming the ghoul inside ‘em might be.”

 

“I want you, John.”

 

“No, you really don’t. Ain’t never shown an ounce of interest in me before you poured the moonshine down your throat.”

 

Nora should shut up, but liquor loosened her tongue. “What if I put on my Silver Shroud costume again?”

 

He froze, eyes going wide before they dropped down. His hands ran over her sides, not groping, just testing, like he could figure it out. “You’re fucking kidding me, ain’t ya, sunshine?”

 

She shook her head.

 

John snatched her chin, forcing her gaze to his. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. You telling me that my little vault dweller buddy bent over that couch and let me fuck her without saying a word?”

 

Nora’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips, since her mouth had gone dry with his tone. Was he angry? She hadn’t really thought he’d be angry. She hadn’t lied, hadn’t pretended to be someone else. He had initiated the moment of insanity, so how could he be angry? No words came, so she only nodded.

 

He said nothing, fingers still digging into her skin.

 

The silence got to her. “I’m sorry, John. I didn’t mean to trick you. I thought I’d walk in, and you’d know it was me, but then you started to flirt and I’d never seen you look at me like that before. I didn’t know what to do. You’d never looked at me like that before.”

 

“You were some little lost vaultie, fresh faced and naive. Wasn’t about to start trying to get into your vaultsuit. Didn’t fucking think you’d let me, anyway.”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“Pretty fucking mad, yeah.”

 

She flinched, bottom lip trembling. “I’m really sorry, John. I didn’t mean to-“

 

John scooted in and kissed her, hard, the taste of mentats mingling with his breath as he moved his hand to the back of her neck. She was a mess when he pulled away.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m fucking furious you didn’t tell me what you were thinking before now. Coulda’ been having fun for a lot longer, sunshine.” He nipped her bottom lip, pulling it before releasing it. “But fuck it, because I’m in a forgiving mood.”

 

“Really?”

 

He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. “Yeah, really. I mean, who am I to say shit against the Silver Shroud? Now, how about you remind me what happened last time by bending over that couch again, huh? I wanna see your face this time, and you better moan my damned name.” He lifted his hips to grind his hardness against her.

 

“John,” she moaned at the feeling.

 

“Yep. Just fucking like that.”

 

Nora couldn’t help the smile as she looked at John, the way he smiled back, and what did you know?

 

Not a speck of loneliness in either of them.

 


End file.
